Traditionally, foods and beverages consumed on picnics, outings and the like have been kept cool and transported in insulated coolers. Such coolers typically are manufactured from insulating materials surrounded by hard plastic or sometimes even metal shells to provide longevity. Coolers so constructed are undesirable in that they are relatively heavy, particularly when packed with food, beverages and ice. In addition, when not used, such coolers consume valuable storage space.
The present invention eliminates the foregoing disadvantages by providing an inflatable cooler which is light-weight and which may be collapsed for storage when not in use. The cooler includes an inflatable container and lid that provide air-space insulation for foods and beverages contained by the cooler. For storage following use, the cooler is deflated, collapsed and folded into a relatively small volume. In one aspect of the invention, a bottom wall of the cooler is reinforced with a foldable support which can be removed and folded for storage. Alternatively, the cooler can be collapsed onto the support, and then folded with the support for storage.